1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an ophthalmic instrument, and more particularly, pertains to an eye positioner which can be utilized for positioning, manipulating and fixating the eye during ophthalmology surgery, eye exams, refractive surgery, and laser treatment. It can be used in various types of refractive surgery such as PRK, LASIK, Holmium YAG, Thermokeratoplasty, various ophthalmic laser treatments such as YAG, femto second laser, dye laser, photocoagulation using various laser wavelengths, intracorneal ring insertion and removal, incisional keratotomy, ophthalmic exams, corneal surgery, and foreign body removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eye fixation hand pieces are used by surgeons for engaging and holding an eye at a fixed reference position during eye surgery. Some of these hand pieces, such as the Thornton fixation ring, engage the eye with teeth or serrated edges. Others, such as the one shown in Krasner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,623, suggest a vacuum attachment to the eye, but painfully deform the eye between ridges. Vacuum attachment of an eye fixation device is also suggested in FIG. 2 of L""Esperance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,418, and in O""Dell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,698; but these are not hand pieces.
One device that has been proposed for use in fixating the eye of a patient is shown in Clapham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,660. The Clapham device utilizes a vacuum ring and purging gas system at the end of a handle which extends away from the vacuum ring handle at an angle. The vacuum ring can be secured to the eye around the cornea. The purging system is for dispersing evaporated tissue. A gas purging, eye fixation hand piece includes a vacuum ring evacuated by a suction line through a handle via connected to a vacuum pump, which a purging gas is delivered to an array of purging nozzles aimed into the vacuum ring from around an inner perimeter of the vacuum ring to direct purging gas jets toward the proximal side of vacuum ring attached to an eye that is held steady in a reference position for laser surgery. A preferably disposable and resilient eye-engaging ring is removable mounted on the vacuum ring to engage the eye around the cornea, and a spring-biased suction release valve is preferably mounted on hand piece handle for finger operation by the surgeon to release hand piece from the eye when surgery is completed. Mounting of gas purging nozzles on the hand piece automatically positions them properly for keeping the cornea clear of particles formed by laser ablation of eye tissue, once hand piece is properly fixed to the eye.
L""Esperance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,418, uses a vacuum ring which can be placed on the eye, but the vacuum ring is rigidly connected to an external piece of equipment (in this case, a laser used in treatment of the eye). This technique has inherent dangers, however, in that if the patient should panic or for whatever reason attempt to move away from the rigid device, serious trauma to the eye can result.
Eye Fixation Speculum, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,254, describes an ophthalmic instrument for fixating a patient""s eye during an ophthalmic procedure. The instrument includes a speculum securable against the patient""s bony orbit, and a fixation ring attachable to the patient""s eye, the ring including both a mechanism for fixating the ring with respect to the eye, and a mechanism for adjustably attaching the ring to the speculum. The instrument may include one or more bubble-type levels carried on the fixation ring for indicating the orientation of the ring and assisting the surgeon in orienting the eye of the patient before securing the ring to the speculum. Other devices are used with incisional devices attached to vacuum rings for RK (radial keratotomy) and with trephines. All having tubing and external vacuum sources.
Currently, ophthalmologists often merely use a pair of forceps or metal ring to stabilize the eye during such procedures. Obviously, this can be less than satisfactory, as it can be difficult to get a secure grip on the eyeball, squeezing the eye with the forceps can elevate intraocular pressure, and deform the shape of the cornea, inducing astigmatism. The most frequently used method is to ask the patient to keep their eye immobilized by fixating on an illuminated target. This is very difficult for most patients during excimer laser surgery, especially when the eyelids are being held open by a speculum and distracting noises are produced by the high energy laser striking the cornea. In radial keratotomy (RK), it is extremely important for the patient to hold the eye absolutely still when the multiple incisions of the cornea are made with the diamond scalpel or serious complications could occur. The other available fixation method is to use a pair of forceps (similar to tweezers) and firmly grasp the white portion of the eye. This is also an unsatisfactory method which causes pain for the patient and distorts the eye.
The Thornton ring consists of either a partial or complete circular ring with a series of teeth for gripping the eye at the sclera (white area) and a handle protruding at an angle from the ring. The instrument, due to the ring teeth, is painful for the patient because the anesthetic is only effective for the cornea and does not completely penetrate and anesthetize the sclera.
Forceps, a tweezers-type instrument, are also painful as they are used to grasp the eye at the sclera by pinching which often causes a hemorrhage. The cornea shape easily becomes distorted, inducing astigmatism, and the intraocular pressure rises unpredictably. Forceps has a number of drawbacks including subconjunctival hemorrhage and pain which can cause increased patient anxiety. Disadvantages can include torsion movements when a patient tries to move an eye with one point fixation and the resultant movement is incyclo or excyclotorsion. Depending on the degree of pressure exerted by the surgeon, the intraocular pressure can fluctuate greatly. In RK, the depth of each incision may vary depending on the intraocular pressure and surgeons will try to maintain a constant intraocular pressure by altering the forceps pressure on the eye. Corneal distortion also occurs depending on the force exerted and distance from the cornea of the forceps. It is not completely understood how altering the corneal shape intraoperatively during RK, LASIK and PRK effects the outcome. The use of various rings with multiples small teeth, such as the Thornton ring, eliminates some of the problems with one point fixation. However, all these methods have several drawbacks.
The invention also ensures that any modest change in the intraocular pressure of the eye is both controlled and predictable, unlike the prior art methods (such as grasping the eye with a forceps) which can induce erratic changes in intraocular pressure and concomitant distortion of the corneal topography.
The instrument also eliminates the problems encountered due to patient eye movement during exams, and ophthalmic surgery.
The general purpose of the present invention is to position and stabilize the eye during various ophthalmic procedures and examinations. It is necessary during refractive surgery such as PRK, LASIK, Holmium, YAG Thermokeratoplasty, ophthalmic laser treatments such as YAG, dye laser, femto second laser, various types of photocoagulation, intracorneal ring insertion and removal, incisional keratotomy, ophthalmic exams, corneal surgery, and foreign body removal that the eye be moved to different locations and held in position during the procedure.
The eye positioner is a hand held instrument which the surgeon can utilize to grasp, move and position the eye in any direction. The instrument handle comprises of a syringe which functions as the vacuum source to the rigidly attached vacuum ring. The vacuum ring can be connected to the syringe with solid tubing or rigidly attached in any other mechanical design. Alternatively, another design is to have the vacuum ring permanently connected to a rigid hollow tube with a Luer adapter and connected to the vacuum syringe. The vacuum ring is permanently attached at any desirable position or angle to the syringe and tubing during manufacturing. The important aspect of the instrument design is that the handle is a self-contained eye positioning device that incorporates the vacuum source, the syringe, as the instrument handle and rigidly connected to an annular vacuum ring. The vacuum level is controlled by the amount the plunger is extended and syringe capacity which causes the vacuum ring to adhere to the eye. The syringe plunger may be spring loaded to assist in the plunger retraction. The syringe then functions as an integral part of the instrument, the handle, in positioning the eye. As the syringe plunger is extracted, vacuum is created and the ring adheres to the eye. The surgeon can then position or move the eye by utilizing the syringe barrel as the instrument handle. As the plunger is extracted further outward from the syringe, the vacuum level increases and the eye becomes more firm. The surgeon has control by hand to begin, increase, decrease, or stop or release vacuum and intraocular pressure is determined by the surgeon""s use of the syringe plunger. The instrument does not need any external power vacuum source to be operational and can be used in any location where a power source is unavailable.
The syringe can be of any volume and may have a spring on the plunger to assist in retracting the plunger and creating vacuum.
The device is a unitized instrument for positioning and fixating the eye. This instrument has an integral self-contained vacuum source supplied by a syringe and vacuum ring. The vacuum is supplied by a syringe and conduit to a vacuum ring which is then placed concentrically around the cornea (typically, seating on the episclera). Once the vacuum ring is placed on the eye and vacuum applied, the patient""s eye can be moved or held in any position. The vacuum ring which includes a flexible sealing ring has a hemostatic effect on any traumatized blood vessels of the eye and is an effective dam in isolating the cornea from any fluids and debris during a variety of corneal surgery. This is particularly useful during the LASIK procedure. The hand held instrument is the only device to position an eye utilizing an integral vacuum source, a syringe, not requiring an external pump or power source for supplying vacuum and a vacuum ring applied to the eye.
This is in contrast to other devices for manipulating and holding the eye such as forceps and fixation rings which rely on mechanical force in grasping and securing the eye for fixation and positioning. These devices can distort the eye and cause trauma and hemorrhage.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an eye positioner, including a syringe, the barrel of which is utilized as a handle, a syringe plunger shaft having a spring located along the shaft, a rigid tube extending from the syringe, and an annular vacuum ring comprised of an upper ring which is rigid and a flexible sealing ring which is attached to the upper ring.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an eye positioner which is completely self-contained.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention includes a hand-operated syringe to provide vacuum to a vacuum ring.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is that vacuum, at the vacuum ring, may be readily controlled by simply repositioning the plunger of the syringe.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an eye positioner that offers total maneuverability of the eye and does not cause eye trauma.
An additional significant aspect and feature of the present invention is that the surgeon has control of vacuum level and eye movement.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is that the device is easy to use, is hand held, and the eye can be positioned in any direction.
A still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of a sealing ring which has a number of advantages over rings which have small prongs or teeth, such as hemostasis from bleeding from corneal pannus which is common during LASIK and allows an almost bloodless dissection of the pterygium from the corneal surface. Corneal distortion is eliminated by use of the eye positioner.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is that the device presents cyclotorsion commonly seen when patients are placed in a supine position. Small amounts of rotation (5 to 10 degrees) can significantly reduce the effect of astigmatic correction during refractive surgery.
A significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a vacuum ring which acts as an effective dam to keep tears, blood and debris from the cornea during ophthalmic treatment.
A significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of a flexible sealing ring having arrays of eye contact rings.
Having thus described embodiments and significant aspects and features of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an eye positioner.